


What Can't Be Fixed

by Wolfheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden grinned. His white fangs were gleaming as much as his red eyes were. He laughed, sharp and loud. “We got to him, Scott. You’re too late.”</p><p>In other words: This is a story about feelings you never knew you didn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can't Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 3x08 Visionary
> 
> Despite what the summary says, neither Isaac or Scott die in this fic. There is a death, but it's neither of the main characters and is off screen. :)
> 
> This is for Tragic Tuesday for Scisaac Week!! I hope you like it! c:

_“We did it.”_

Scott’s racing through the woods. He’s kicking up leaves and dirt, and his heart won’t stop trying to leap up out of his chest. Fear is surging through him. It’s like an icy touch sweeping down his whole body, making his hair rise, and muscles contract back and forth between making him feeling constricted and then making him feel jumpy and uncontainable. It’s a frosty breath on the back of his neck. It’s the sudden grip of someone assaulting you from behind. Terror. It’s like being submerged into ice...like Isaac had been not long ago in Deaton’s office.

_Aiden grinned. His white fangs were gleaming as much as his red eyes were. He laughed, sharp and loud. “We got to him, Scott. You’re too late.”_

_Kali stood next to him, and a smirk stretched her lips. She called after Scott whenever he darted into the nearby forest, "You better watch your step out there. I heard there's wild animals out."_

The stench of blood was still smothering Scott’s senses. The images of the warehouse were still clouding his mind: all the wreckage, claw marks, and blood. Scott had been too late. He couldn’t get there in time. The police were already there trying to make sense of everything, and the alphas had been waiting there for him, reeking with pride. Scott didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know what had transpired there in the warehouse, but he knew without the alphas telling him. He sensed it. He felt it. It turned his blood cold, and Scott bet that’s what Isaac felt close to the end. Complete, raw horror.

A low lying branch clawed Scott’s face whenever he didn’t duck. It stung for a few seconds, but healed almost instantly. That kept happening. Scott didn’t take enough care in ducking under branches, and he kept half tripping over tree roots. He just needed to find him. He saw the footprints in the mud, and he could smell the blood. It had all of Scott’s attention. Scott needed to find Isaac.

His mind was whirling as out of control as his heart. Not only were images fogging his mind, but words were echoing. He remembered what had happened in the school after hours when Isaac and Allison had been restocking the janitor’s closet. There had been claw marks on Allison’s forearm that were bright red and tender. If Scott hadn’t gotten there when he did, who knows what could have happened. Well...Scott knew.

_Isaac pressed himself against the wall, almost as if he were trying to meld into it in order to get as far away from Allison and Scott as possible. His voice was shaky and airy as apologies flew out of his mouth. Allison jumped in as well, quickly saying she was all right despite the injury. When Scott didn’t say anything, she pressed, “It’s not his fault.”_

_Scott didn’t take his eyes off Isaac. His voice was tight, but he murmured, “I know.”_

_There was a pause as Scott rolled over what had happened earlier that day back during school hours with the alpha twins. He mused allowed, “I guess now I know they want to do more than get you angry...They want to get someone hurt.”_

Another memory rolled through his mind immediately after that one. It was older. It was from a year ago whenever he had first gotten acquainted with Isaac.

_The lacrosse team had been out on the field. They had been practicing per usual earlier, but police had shown up and interrupted things. Stiles and Scott were standing near the bleachers as they watched from afar as police talked to Isaac and then escorted him away. Isaac turned his head back towards them as he departed, and Scott had the feeling Isaac was looking directly at him. “Stiles, remember when I said that I don’t have the urge to maim and kill?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“...He does.”_

A pained howl rang through the woods and stopped Scott dead in his tracks. His chest constricted, and Scott started running again. He was close. All it took was a few more strides, and there he was. Isaac was hunched over himself in front of a tree. The trunk of the tree had been ripped apart. There were claw marks all over it, dug in deep, and stripped a lot of the tree bare. Isaac still had one of his clawed hands up against the tree. It was bloody not just from what had happened earlier but because he was practically tearing his nails right out of his fingers from clawing at the bark so hard. His entire body was trembling as wrecked whines and whimpers were shaken from him.

Scott stayed on the edge of the clearing. Quietly, he called out Isaac’s name, and the werewolf went rigid. Isaac didn’t turn towards him. His voice was hoarse and cold when he shot out, “ _Don’t._ ”

Scott didn’t say anything else. He stood there for a minute or two just watching him. He couldn’t see his face, but he gathered that Isaac was at least partially transformed. He was alert though and had answered Scott. Despite this, Scott was wary. The rancid scent of blood still clogged his nose. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that, ‘No, it’s okay. It’s _Isaac_ ,’ every nerve of his body remained on edge.

Whenever Scott began to take slow and cautious steps forward, Isaac laughed. It was dry, bitter, and broken and made Scott straighten. The hair on the back of Scott’s neck was rising, and he could see Isaac shake his head. “Of course, you’d show up,” Isaac muttered under his breath. He laughed again, but it sounded more like a whine. “Just can’t catch a break...”

Scott only took a step and a half more whenever Isaac’s claws tightened its grip in the tree. “ _Scott._ ” He was pleading now. Scott’s heart ached in his chest at how weak his voice was. Isaac was shaking again. “Don’t. I know, okay? _I know._ Scott, _please._ ”

Scott was right beside Isaac now, and he was at a loss. What was he even supposed to do here? It was touch and go, and Scott had just been going with whatever felt right. Finding Isaac had been the first thing. Now? Scott slowly knelt down beside the beta. He swallowed nervously before reaching a hand out. Isaac sensed the movement and turned his head farther away.

“Isaac.”

Isaac shook his head, knowing what Scott wanted without him having to ask. “ _Why?_ ”

Scott closed his eyes and let his hand fall. He sighed. “Please.”

A few minutes passed, but Isaac eventually gave in. He released his hand from the tree and turned his body towards Scott. His claws slowly retracted, and Scott could see that none of Isaac’s face was transformed. His clothes were ruined, both ripped and covered in filth. Dirt peppered Isaac’s face, dried blood was smeared here and there, and there were tear stains down his cheeks. Isaac’s eyes were closed, and they were twitching behind his eyelids. He was struggling. His distress was obvious, but he complied. Another tear slipped out of the corner of Isaac’s eye before he opened them. Scott’s breath caught in his throat. There they were.  They were bright and glowing and a cold, sharp blue.

“I can feel it,” Isaac told him. “It’s not just my eyes. It’s everything. It feels...It _hurts._ ”

There was no denying it. This wasn’t a setup. The blood was on Isaac’s hands, and there was the proof. They were as blue as the same frozen terror that clawed away inside of Isaac. Scott remembered what Stiles had told him about the meaning of a werewolf with blue eyes. It was punishment for taking an innocent life. It didn’t just turn your eyes. It took away a part of your soul.

Isaac’s eyes shut tightly whenever he couldn’t bare to look at Scott anymore, and he shook his head. “He was so small,” he choked out. “He was barely _school age_ , and I-I...”

Scott flinched at the words. He hadn’t seen the body because the boy was already on the stretcher and being guided away when Scott got there, but he saw the warehouse. He saw where the alphas had locked Isaac and the boy up. He saw the boy’s mother amongst the police and medics as she pushed her way through and wailed out broken and defeated whenever she neared. It was ripped from her, shook her whole body, and she crumbled against her husband the instant she saw what had been left of her son.

Scott’s voice was trembling when he began, “Isaac, we need to--.”

“I’ll leave.”

“What?”

Isaac met Scott’s gaze. His eyes were sharp and still glowing blue. “I know I can’t stay. I fucked up. I can’t-- _I can’t fix this._ ”

This time it was Scott who couldn’t look at him. He dropped his gaze. He ignored Isaac’s words and tried again almost desperately, “Isaac, we need to get out of here. Someone might see--.”

Isaac jerked his head back, his eyes cast up towards the black sky, and chuckled sourly. “Where would we _go?_ ”

“W-We’ll go back to my house, and--.”

“Scott.”

“--and you need to get cleaned up before someone _sees_ and--.”

“ _Stop._ ”

So, Scott did. He was rambling. He was just rattling off whatever was coming to mind, and Isaac could see the truth. He could see how much at a loss Scott was and how shaken down. There wasn’t a way to hide it. Isaac hadn’t been wrong. This couldn’t be fixed. There wasn’t a reset button. Life had been torn away from a young boy, and Isaac’s eyes would never burn gold again because of what he had done.

“Let it go, Scott,” Isaac whispered. “There’s nothing you can do.”

Scott felt defeated. He remained silent and unmoving until Isaac’s hand rose, and Scott picked up his gaze to track the movement. Isaac was looking away and moved his hand up unintentionally to rub at his throat. They weren’t transformed, but Scott watched as his nails scratched lightly at the skin. They dug in a little deeper when he uttered, “Maybe...”

Scott’s eyes widened, and his heart skipped. “ _No._ ”

Isaac’s gaze shot back over to Scott in surprise. It took a second for him to realize what he had said aloud and what Scott meant. His eyes fell half lidded for a moment. They weren’t glowing, but the cold sadness remained. He shook his head. “Look, I don’t need my stuff. I’ll just go--.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed. “ _Where?_ ”

Scott’s expression was reflected back at him when Isaac pointed out, “I can’t _stay_ here. Don’t be an idiot.”

“The alphas will go after you.”

“They already did.”

“They’ll _kill_ you.”

“They didn’t tonight,” Isaac reminded. He pushed himself off the ground and told him sharply, “Stop offering already. You don’t want me around.”

Scott couldn’t stop the instant response. “Of course I--.”

“ _Don't_ ,” Isaac clipped. Scott wanted to bury his head in the ground right then and there for the obvious lie. “I’m not _stupid._ Your heart’s been jumping all over the place this whole time.”

“That still doesn’t--.”

“Your mom,” Isaac said abruptly. “I could hurt her, Scott. I could _kill_ her.”

Scott paled. His stomach twisted, and he felt like he was going to hurl. His voice sobered quickly at that. “You wouldn’t.”

“I _could._ ”

Scott was up on his feet now too, his eyes flickering golden when they narrowed. “ _Isaac_ ,” he warned.

“ _What?!_ ” Isaac snapped. “It’s the truth, and you know it. Tonight is proof.”

Everything was getting out of control. Scott hardly had a hold on everything earlier, but now it felt like the ground had opened up underneath him. He was falling, tumbling farther and farther down. His head was spinning, and he wobbled there where he stood. “You don’t have anywhere to go.”

Isaac flinched. Scott’s words had come out harsher than he intended, but the words held true. Isaac’s voice was low when he responded, “That’s not your problem.”

“The alphas won’t follow me,” Isaac theorized aloud as he began to take steps away from Scott. “The hunters might, but I’ll--.”

Oh God.

The gold of Scott’s eyes vanished. _Hunters._ Scott didn’t even think about that. Isaac had just killed an innocent person. The Code doesn’t even protect him now. Scott was starting to shake all over again. “No.” It was barely a whisper, but Isaac tensed.

“ _No?_ ” Isaac sounded appalled when he whipped around.

Scott straightened up too. There was more strength in his voice when he pushed, “Isaac, you can’t just go off on your own.”

“Stop being a martyr. This is ridiculous.”

“I’m _not_!You’re being unreasonable.”

“I’ve _killed_ someone, Scott!”

“I know that!”

“You’re scared,” Isaac shot out. The scent of fear was coming off of Scott in waves, thick and overpowering. “You’re _scared_ of me!”

Scott waved both of his arms out in the air and announced loudly in frustration, “I’m _terrified!_ You were right. I _don’t_ know what to do! I have no idea, Isaac. _None!_ But you can’t just--you can’t--.”

A snarl shook out of Scott, and he turned suddenly and slashed at the tree behind him that was already riddled with Isaac’s other claw marks. Isaac’s eyes widened as he watched Scott snap. Scott was breathing heavily after getting so worked up. His hands twitched at his sides, but they stayed there this time as he tried to level his breathing. His voice was a little more controlled when he stated, “This wasn’t even your fault.”

“Scott--.”

“I _know_ ,” Scott growled. Fear wafted through the air, and Scott’s shoulders sagged in response. He turned to face Isaac before explaining, “I’m not saying you didn’t do it. You killed someone. It was you, but it wasn’t _all_ you. It was the alphas. _Shit_ , Isaac. You wouldn’t have just done something like that on your own! That’s not you. I feel like you think it is, but it’s _not_. You were provoked. You’re hurting. You feel _guilty_. I know you do. I sense it. You’re not like them. Not even a little.”

Isaac looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was rooted there on the spot, unable to move and unsure what to say. Scott didn’t give him the opportunity though. The sight of Isaac back at the clinic hit him full force. There were tears in Isaac’s eyes in sheer disbelief and amazement and a blinding smile stretching his lips. Scott’s knees got weak at the memory, and he wanted to weep. It only added to his frustration.

“You care,” Scott told him. “You care a lot. You try to act like you don’t sometimes, but you _do_. Despite everything that’s happened--all of it--you still try to help people if you can. You’re a good person.”

Isaac shook his head slowly. His voice was barely there as he struggled to make sense of Scott’s rant. “You’re a better person than me.”

It had little weight. It was a simple filler. Isaac said it because he didn’t know what else to say. A small, sad smile graced Scott’s lips, and Isaac now took notice of the redness around his eyes. “You killed someone, and I’m letting you walk free. I don’t know how much better that makes me.”

“You don’t have to,” Isaac reminded him weakly.

Scott turned serious again. “The alphas will come after you if you just leave, and if they don’t, hunters will. The Argents are here, but there’s no telling what other hunters are out there. They could track you, and if no one knows where you are, you could get--. You _can’t_ get hurt, Isaac. You just can’t.”

The intensity of Scott’s gaze became too much. Isaac turned his head away and stared down at the ground. Scott could hear Isaac’s heart skipping a beat or two faster than normal and heard the doubt when Isaac murmured, “It doesn’t matter.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed. Isaac startled whenever Scott strode towards him. Determination was written all over Scott’s face and went unwavering despite the sniffle that left him. Slowly, Scott took hold of one of Isaac’s wrists that were hanging down by his sides and moved it up towards Scott’s chest. Scott guided him to push it flat, and Isaac could feel the rhythm of Scott’s heart. They stood like this for a moment. It wasn’t until Isaac dragged his gaze up from his hand to Scott’s brown eyes that Scott spoke.

“I care about you, Isaac,” he confessed. “It matters.”

Scott’s heartbeat remained steady and sure.

“Scott...” Isaac’s jaw hung open as he tried to find more words but couldn’t.

“We’ll...do something,” Scott promised. “I don’t know what, but we’ll figure this out. So, don’t leave, okay?”

Isaac closed his eyes whenever he felt them begin to sting again. “I can’t,” he objected still. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

If anything happened to Melissa McCall on his watch, Isaac didn’t know what he’d do. He had lived under the McCall household for awhile now, and he didn’t want to ruin any part of it. He already felt like he betrayed them both. It was already hard to be under Scott’s gaze. Every part of Isaac was still telling him to run and get as far away as possible. Isaac’s hand curled against Scott’s chest. He couldn’t be a threat to her...to _Scott_....

“You won’t.” Isaac shook his head. He began to withdraw, but Scott tightened his grip on Isaac’s wrist and held him in place. “Isaac, look at me.”

Golden eyes were staring back at Isaac when he did. He was unaware that his own eyes were glowing blue. If he’d known, he would have noticed that Scott was meeting his gaze with certainty despite this. Scott searched them for a moment before asking him, “Do you trust me?”

Isaac nodded. The answer to that question was second-nature at this point. “Yeah.”

“It won’t happen,” Scott assured. “You won’t hurt her. If anything gets out of hand, I’ll be there to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

The yellow of Scott’s eyes faded, swirled into orange, and finally glowed red. Isaac doubted Scott noticed. It shook Isaac’s insides, but it made him feel at ease too. All in all, he just felt exhausted. This whole up and down experience left him drained, and Isaac didn’t know what to say again. Thankfully Scott didn’t expect him to. He pulled Isaac in close and held onto him tightly. Isaac’s breath hitched, and he let himself cave. He slumped against Scott and buried his face into his shoulder. If Isaac’s silent tears dampened Scott’s shirt, Scott didn’t bring attention to it.

Everything was a mess. The hits just seemed to keep coming and each one was worse than the last. Where were they going to go from here? Isaac mumbled against him, “What happens now?”

Scott shook his head and admitted quietly, “I don’t know.”

It hurt. It did. Scott was the one Isaac always seemed to go to whenever he was at a loss. Now, they both didn’t know what to do, but even still Isaac found himself able to lean on Scott anyway. He’d hold on for as long as Scott would let him. Isaac just hoped that they’d be able to work through this one--that Scott would help guide him through it--and that Scott would only tell him to let go whenever Isaac was ready to walk on his own again. Isaac hadn’t really known life to give him what he wanted, but Scott’s holding onto him now like he’s afraid Isaac will disappear. If this is the last time they’re ever okay, Isaac’s happy he was granted at least this.


End file.
